


dude i'm gonna eat that cake so hard

by eab5c5



Series: brojobs au [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Good night, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Skateboarding, Smut, Teasing, also this is the final installation in the series i am DONE, hey it's that ass-eating sequel i was supposed to post back in april, like golden retrievers, take these stupid fuckers off my hands, there are hints of more-than-platonic-feelings but that's all ur getting, they're stupid and endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Jeno promised that Jaemin would be able to eat his ass after their escapade in the public bathroom a month ago, and after many torturous sessions of painstaking research (code for: gay porn) that day is finally here.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: brojobs au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	dude i'm gonna eat that cake so hard

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, we meet again. here's the ass-eating installment of brojobs au that i meant to finish and publish back in april, but then i just didn't and now here it is 6 months later. hoping my writing style hasn't changed too much since then and uh ?? hope u enjoy ?? this is the last part of the series (it was originally meant to be a trilogy) so yeah there's that too (aND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO EVERYONE'S NICE COMMENTS YET I'LL GET TO THAT SOON THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS CURSED SERIES) also ty to lita for being my ever supportive beta and test reader <3 <3 (also sry if it sucks ?? this is my first time writing rimming so yeah w h e eze)

Jaemin doesn’t know how they ended up here.

Okay, that’s a lie. He knows exactly how they ended up here. In Jaemin’s bed. With Jaemin sitting on the backs of Jeno’s thighs, and admiring the perkiness of Jeno’s butt inside his tight-ass basketball shorts.

It started with the broken arms, obviously. Then the mutual brojobs. At one point Jaemin had mentioned wanting to eat Jeno’s ass, because seriously, _have you seen it?_ Jaemin never noticed how perfectly round it was before. A little firm and a little pudgy, and after he did notice he just couldn’t stop staring at the way Jeno filled out every pair of pants he owned. It was torture. So was the research, because Jeno had told him that he wasn’t letting Jaemin anywhere near his ass until they knew exactly what they were doing.

So instead of watching Tony Hawk doing 900s again and again on YouTube videos with crummy quality, they were watching porn. Gay porn, and lots of it, which may have also lead to a lot more dick sucking which Jaemin was not complaining about.

But now, finally, all of their hard work was going to pay off.

He had the patience of a saint. Jeno should be thanking him for it. (No, he did not have the patience of a saint, Jeno would argue. Because 90% of the time Jaemin was reaching around to squeeze his ass and begging to just ‘please, let me eat you out, bro, we’ve watched enough already, I wanna stick my tongue in you, bro, please, dude, I’m starving here’ and Jeno would have to shut him up with a blowjob or a hand on his dick because it just wasn’t the time. Now though…)

Jaemin is still in his position on top of Jeno and marveling at the sight below him. The fabric of Jeno’s basketball shorts is stretched taut around his ass, mostly because Jaemin is dragging it down accidentally by his knees, and it shows off every curve. It must be awkward for Jeno to be honest, having a wedgie and all, but Jaemin thinks it’s kind of hot. 

He drags the tip of his finger over the line between Jeno’s cheeks and listens as Jeno huffs at the head of the bed.

“Quit being weird,” he mutters, face half-buried into one of Jaemin’s pillows that probably smells like his sweat and cologne.

“Sorry,” Jaemin says sheepishly, pulling his hands off as Jeno adjusts his position on the mattress and settles back down onto his stomach. “It’s just...I can’t believe we’re finally doing this.”

“You literally wouldn’t shut up about it, dude. How is this surprising?”

“Because!” Jaemin flails, sliding down Jeno’s legs and fixing his shorts for him. “It just is.” Now his fingers are resting on the edge of Jeno’s waistband. He can feel Jeno tense beneath him, muscles tightening like he’s preparing to do a trick on his board. Jaemin doesn’t want Jeno to be as nervous as he feels right now, so he grins even though Jeno can’t see it and says, “I still can’t believe how phat your ass is. Did you shove two helmets in here or something?” For emphasis he squeezes Jeno’s left ass cheek, but Jaemin’s joke seems to have done the job. Jeno groans and completely buries his face in the pillow, and Jaemin thinks he can hear a muffled ‘shut up’ coming from him.

“I’m just speaking the truth!”

“Bro, please, just hurry up.”

“Fine, I will. Sheesh, and I was trying to savor the moment here.”

Jeno turns to glare at him, though it isn’t all that strong. Not when his cheeks are flushed red and he doesn’t really mean it. 

“Savor my ass.” Jeno mumbles under his breath.

And Jaemin can’t help but laugh as he finally hooks his fingers into Jeno’s shorts and starts tugging them down, “That’s kind of the point, dude.” He gets the shorts pushed down around Jeno’s ankles, and does the same with his boxers soon after. From this angle it looks like Jeno is wearing nothing but an old loose shirt. Jaemin is pretty sure it’s one of his cut-out band tees that Jeno stole from his wardrobe, but to be fair Jaemin is definitely wearing Jeno’s other pair of basketball shorts right now. He can’t really complain about it.

And if Jaemin thought Jeno’s ass looked great _inside_ his shorts that doesn’t prepare him for Jeno’s ass _uncovered_. 

His skin is smooth, and paler than the rest of this body that’s been touched by the summer sun every time they go out to skate. His tan lines would be funny if Jaemin wasn’t practically drooling at the sight of them. Jeno’s ass itself is round and firm, like two ripe peach halves, with just the right amount of squish when Jaemin pokes him experimentally. 

Jeno’s body jolts at the action and Jaemin can’t help but be amazed.

“Your ass is really nice, dude.”

“Gee, thanks…” Jeno mumbles, and falls quiet after that as Jaemin uses both hands to grab him by the ass. It’s a little clinical, the way he’s sort of studying Jeno now. Different from the way he’d been so impatient to get Jeno out of his shorts moments ago. 

He digs his thumbs into Jeno’s plump cheeks and spreads them apart. 

“Wow…” 

The rest of Jeno’s skin is just as smooth, but Jaemin knows that if he were to flip him over he’d be able to see Jeno’s happy trail. He’s pretty sure his nose was pressed into the little patch of hair above Jeno’s dick when he was blowing him in the skate park bathroom, but he honestly didn’t mind. Jeno clearly took care of grooming himself, and Jaemin didn’t know whether that was hot or _hot_. 

Holding Jeno’s cheeks apart with one hand Jaemin dips his thumb in between, rubbing over Jeno’s hole and watching him tense up. It makes him dizzy to see just how much a simple touch can affect him.

“Fuck, bro,” Jaemin says out loud, watching a drip of sweat slide down the slope of Jeno’s ass. Or is that water from his shower earlier? He can’t tell, but either way he finds it sexy. “You’re really hot.” Before Jeno can say something like ‘shut up’ or ‘you’re embarrassing’ Jaemin quickly ducks down, moving his hands to Jeno’s hips so he can press his lips against his skin. Jeno gasps above him and Jaemin smirks before gently biting his ass.

“Jaemin, I swear to god-!”

Jeno’s complaints are cut off by Jaemin finally swiping his tongue over the puckered skin of Jeno’s hole. The sensation - firm, slick muscle wet with saliva - causes Jeno’s voice to get stuck in his throat as his muscles go rigid, shocked. 

Jaemin doesn’t waste anymore time, licking him again and purposely coating Jeno’s pretty skin with shiny spit. Contorting his upper body Jaemin manages to slip his arms under Jeno’s warm, strong thighs, hands coming to rest around Jeno’s hips to push him up a bit, presenting more skin for Jaemin to lick and bite at. He dips his head down, lips brushing just above Jeno’s balls before he’s dragging the flat of his tongue up his perineum and over his hole again. Jeno’s body jerks once more and he clutches Jaemin’s pillow in his arms. 

Whether Jaemin is actually good at this or not doesn’t really matter. Not when it’s both their first time. Jaemin could be horrible and Jeno would probably still be reacting the same, flushed and sensitive, just because he’s never experienced anything like it before. 

He hasn’t said anything yet - maybe just little gasps and audible breaths - until he feels Jaemin’s tongue not just licking, but _probing_ , firm and wet and trying to push past his rim. 

“Ah, Jaemin, wait that’s not-!”

Jeno shudders, burying his face into the pillow to muffle any noises trying to escape past his lips as Jaemin continues teasing his entrance, sometimes flattening his tongue to lick over it again and other times pressing just a little further inside. It’s not a completely pleasurable sensation, at least not yet, but Jeno can’t help the coil of arousal sitting deep in his belly, flaring whenever Jaemin does something that feels surprisingly good with his lips, tongue and teeth. He can feel his cock, now hard and trapped between his stomach and the mattress, leaking against Jaemin’s sheets. 

Jaemin must have been paying just as much attention to their research as Jeno was because a few seconds later he feels one of Jaemin’s hands wrapping around his dick, hot and almost too much with Jaemin’s tongue still pressing insistently against his hole. 

“Fuck,” Jeno bites out, gasping out loud when Jaemin’s thumb slips over the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum over his skin as Jaemin pumps him with loose fingers.

The dual sensation of wet, hot tongue and fast, warm hand sends shivers through Jeno’s body. Now more than ever he can sense the heat in his stomach flaring, and he feels like he’s melting, his mind floating farther away from his body as he loses himself to everything Jaemin is doing.

Jeno’s heart shakes in his chest and he tries to swallow back a loud moan when Jaemin swirls his tongue _just right_ against his rim, at the same time firmly pushing his finger into Jeno’s slit and tightening his fingers around the crown of his dick. 

“Jaemin, dude, _shit_ -” he gasps, unable to decide if he wants to push his hips forward to fuck into Jaemin’s hand, or back onto his tongue so eagerly laving at his hole. “I’m close. I’m gonna, ah, come.”

Jaemin hums and speeds up his hand around Jeno’s cock, jerking him off quick and dirty. At the same time he continues licking and sucking at his entrance, hot breath and gentle teeth and slick tongue pushing Jeno closer and closer to orgasm until he can’t hold back any longer. With a choked shout Jeno holds the pillow in his arms to his chest and buries his face in it to try and hide the series of moans and whines falling past his lips. His entire body seizes before wracking with small shudders. The muscles in his thighs and stomach twitch every few seconds, the hot sensation in his stomach melting through the rest of his body, leaving him sensitive and spent. 

His stomach drops fully onto the bed, cum sticking to his skin from where he released onto the sheets. 

“Wow, dude…” 

Jeno turns his head to see Jaemin on his knees, sitting between Jeno’s shaky legs and marveling at his own hand covered in Jeno’s cum. His chin is coated in saliva and he uses the back of his clean hand to wipe it off. Jeno can feel the bright flush on his cheeks, realizing he probably makes quite the picture with his exposed backside and red face. If it were possible he blushes even harder when Jaemin suddenly presses his cum-covered thumb against his hole again, just barely pushing it in and out. 

He shudders with oversensitivity.

“Jaemin…” Jeno sighs into the pillow, embarrassed by the squeak that comes out of him when he feels Jaemin’s tongue at his hole again, licking away the cum smeared against it before moving away. He feels Jaemin lean over him then, scooching forward and pushing Jeno’s thighs together so he’s straddling him from behind. 

Jaemin’s hard-on presses against his ass, body hot against Jeno’s even through his clothes. 

“Jeno, can I…?”

Jaemin moves, grinding against him through his shorts, and Jeno nods quickly, “Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

Once given permission Jaemin starts rutting against Jeno’s backside. He’s been aching in his shorts practically since they began, and at this point he just wants to cum so bad it’s edging on painful. 

Now the dual feelings of delicious friction and heat take over. There’s a sensation in his stomach, like a hot ember has been lit just behind his belly button. It spreads through the rest of his lower half, jittery and insistent. 

He leans further over Jeno, purposely wiggling his hips for the right amount of stimulation. Jeno can hear him panting above him.

“Fuck, dude,” Jaemin grunts, hot breath tickling the back of Jeno’s neck and the tip of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “You feel so good.” 

Jaemin reaches down to quickly tug at the waistband of his shorts. He lifts his hips and drags both his shorts and underwear down to free his dick, repositioning himself so it rests between Jeno’s cheeks. He thrusts forward experimentally, dragging his cock against Jeno’s still wet, sensitive rim and almost loses his mind to the phantom feeling of Jeno wrapped around him. Hot skin-on-skin contact spurs him to move his hips faster, chasing the molten liquid feeling building in his gut.

He arches, pressing his forehead to the dip of Jeno’s spine, the sweat-soaked tank top sticking to his skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he mutters into the fabric, pace turned sloppy and lips loose from the overwhelming pleasure. Jaemin doesn’t know why exactly, but the sounds Jeno is making underneath him make him that much more turned on. “I’m coming, shit-!” When Jeno whimpers particularly loud it’s the last bit to push him over the edge. 

Jaemin goes completely still, creaming over Jeno’s lower back in large, slow spurts while whining low in his throat. His cum sticks to Jeno’s skin and some parts of the hem of his shirt, decorating him in pearly white. 

Still twitching with aftershocks Jaemin drags his fingers through his own mess of cum and - plastering himself against Jeno’s back without a care for his own shirt - reaches around to slip his coated fingers into Jeno’s mouth. There’s no reason for it. His head is currently filled with TV static and no actual thoughts, courtesy of such a great orgasm. Still, there’s something about the way Jeno’s lips wrap around his fingers, the way his hot, wet tongue dips between the spaces of his knuckles as he sucks Jaemin’s own cum off his skin. 

“Bro…”

He pulls his fingers out of Jeno’s mouth and slides off of him, flopping onto his back bonelessly. Jeno pants next to him, hiding his face in Jaemin's pillow once more. The tips of his ears are still red and Jaemin grins, leaning over to nuzzle against his bicep. 

A few minutes pass in relative quiet until Jeno finally speaks up.

He shifts, turning his head to look at Jaemin with his blonde hair mussed against the pillow, highlighted by the afternoon sunshine streaming in through the window. 

“At least your cum doesn’t taste like shit anymore.”

Jaemin snorts, then laughs, shoving his hand against Jeno’s cheek. “Shut up, dude.”

“It’s true!” Jeno laughs too, bright and soft even after what they’ve just done. It makes something tighten in Jaemin’s chest. He’s not sure what to call it yet.

“Hey, after we get cleaned up do you wanna go skate by the pier?”

“If I can even ride. My legs feel like jelly.”

Jaemin grins, “Was I that good?”

“Fuck off, no,” Jeno’s blush betrays him, but Jaemin doesn’t point it out. “You humped me like a dog.”

“But what about before that?”

Cheeks redder still.

“No comment.”

“Alright, come on, let’s get this cum off before it dries. Or my mom walks in.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jaemin rolls off the bed, tucking himself back into his shorts and quickly changing his t-shirt before heading off to find something to wipe down with. He decides he’ll figure out what the strange feeling in his chest is later. For now...

“If I fall off my board I’m going to break both your arms again myself!”

He just laughs, “I’ll be there to catch you, don’t worry!” And enjoys his time with Jeno. 


End file.
